


Light and Shadow

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, just a tiny bit tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: Despite being made of light, the darkness will inevitably find him. And maybe that's not so bad.===============This is long over-due but...Self-Indulgent PJO AU anyone?SonofApollo! Atsumu and SonofHades! Omi
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: PJO AU's





	Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I'm rereading PJO and I need to COPE.

Both of them were panting heavily as they looked at each other in the filtered light of the forest. Apart from their breaths and the soft billowing of the flag that Kiyoomi kept guard of, there was silence and an insurmountable tension. They had been fighting for what felt like an eternity now, and they didn't think that it would end anytime soon. Side-stepping to the right, Atsumu bends the little light that has managed to reach them then deflecting it into Kiyoomi's eyes.

Taking his chance, he lunged at him with his knife ready strike his arm. Kiyoomi grabbed his wrist as he managed to dodge the knife despite the few white spots covering his vision. Atsumu wrestled his hand free and stepped back a few feet. Miscalculating his step, he lost his balance on a root and stumbled. Taking his chance, the son of Hades lunged, his sword ready to hack at his opponent.

Their blades met and began another round of sparring; each of them retaliating perfectly to the other's movements. One may wonder what they were doing here, without any interruption and any back-up on either side. The answer was simple.

Atsumu was supposed to be part of his own troupe with a few of his brothers, hiding amidst the tree branches in order to defend the boarder. He didn't mind playing his part, it saved him from the whining of the others, after all. What made him pull away from the group however, was when he saw a shadow move through the forest. Thinking it was a monster, he told Osamu that he'd go to find out what it is.

Barely getting a glance or a nod, Atsumu went down from the tree and began to walk to the direction he thinks the shadow went. After scouring the area for a few minutes, he found not a monster, but a demigod. Sakusa Kiyoomi, one of the few children of Hades to have been born. Looking at him, he may not seem like much, quite, cold, standoffish and a huge mysophobe.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Atsumu registered the flag beside the other. Decorated in the insignia of the Hermes cabin, it billows in the wind up and down on its post near a tree. Upon realization that he'd struck gold, he was ecstatic, however, confused.

"I though the flag was s'pposed to be near the entrance of the labyrinth?" He asked.

"Haven't you never heard of a strategy, son of Apollo?" asked the other instead.

"Well, strategy aside, how about ya just give me the flag and I'll be on my merry way."

"Like Hades I'll let you take it." Kiyoomi said unsheathing his sword.

Atsumu had now understood why Kiyoomi chose that spot specifically to hide. The tree he was under had extremely thick leaves that almost no light can pass through, he can shadow travel to his escape, but he won't let that happen. Just before the shadows start to conform around him, Atsumu bent the some light and shone it into Kiyoomi's body causing the shadows to disappear.

"You leave me no choice." he said.

Kiyoomi let go of the flag and adjusted his grip on his sword. He lunged at Atsumu aiming for his arm. Had the son of Apollo not reacted quick enough, he was sure that despite being a doctor, he'd be the one that will be patched up by the end of the night.

Taking his knife out from its sheath, he retaliates the blow by swinging to his left, aiming for the other's dominant arm to disarm him. However, the other's sword was there to stop him making their blades deflect off each other. They stepped back eyeing each other carefully and scrutinizing each movement of the light and the shadows surrounding them .

Running toward each other their blades met once more in another dance with the aim to injure the other and to get away with the flag. Truth be told, the two had forgotten the flag was even there at this point. What mattered to them was this scum in front of them that refused to back down.

As Atsumu kicked Kiyoomi's hand, he accidentally let go of his sword making it fall a few feet from him. Backing him to a tree, he put his blade just below his neck and presses the point enough to make the other feel it. They stared at each other all throughout this encounter as inch by agonizing inch, Atsumu brought his face closer to the other.

"So, son of Hades, that all ya've got?" He said as a smirk made its way to his face.

Instead of answering, he shadow traveled away leaving Atsumu to pin nothing down. He heard the sound of metal being picked up, not reacting fast enough, he found himself chest-to-bark with the tree with very little light surrounding them.

"My, my, seems like the oh, so, great son of Apollo has got himself in quite a predicament."

Atsumu wanted to badly to wipe that smirk off his face, preferably with his knife, which had fallen as he was unceremoniously pinned to the tree. He grit his teeth as he tried to figure out what to do. It was then that cheers resounded from somewhere to his left that he was reminded that they were in a game of capture the flag.

Letting him go, Kiyoomi went to take the flag back. He was about to shadow travel away when Atsumu retieved his knife then grabbed the other's hand at the last second, taking him along.

===============

Atsumu in all his life being a demigod, from when a snake had gotten into his and his brother's cradle, to when he faced off a pack of hellhounds on their way to camp for the first time, had never been more afraid. Even now, that he is standing in the amphitheater that was lit by the campfire, he could still hear the sounds of people crying in pain and agony trying to reach him. He still felt their ghost-like touches caressing his skin making him turn around at random times to see if there was a spirit near him.

He didn't know what to make of that experience and he didn't know what to ask of Kiyoomi when it was over, considering that as soon as they were back in the real world, Kiyoomi had shrugged him off and looked at him as if he was dirt, before heading off to where the Hermes cabin was rejoicing. Just as Atsumu was about to ask the question, he had already lost track of the raven.

Feeling someone nudge him, he turned to see Akaashi Keiji, son of Athena, looking at him questioningly.

"You've been shivering for five minutes now, are you cold in the middle of summer?" Not to mention the fact that there was a three-meter fire burning about ten rows away from him.

"'m fine." he mumbled as he unconsciously rubbed his arms up and down for the nth time.

Never to believe a lie put so blatantly in front of him. He was about to retort when Yuuji, a son of Iris, bounded over to them screaming about marshmallows and strawberries(?). While Keiji was busy with the noisy blonde, Atsumu slipped away and nodded to his brother before nodding to the Cabin 7. Osamu raised an eyebrow a him before shrugging and went back to talking to Rintarou who had his hand in a cast.

Atsumu didin't think it was possible, but he felt even colder considering now that the flames of Hecate's hearth weren't there to comfort him. He feels as if there was someone staring at him, he felt like someone was watching his every move. Damn, how does that guy do it so much?

As he stepped into the cabin, he began fluffing up his pillow and was just about ready to lie down when he felt the wind around him move.

"Hey." Jumping a little short of half a meter in the air, he turned around horrified to come face-to-face with a mask-clad Kiyoomi.

"How did you get here? I didn't even hear you?" He asked as he pressed his back to the wall near his bed, a hand on his heart as if it would help him steady its beating.

"I walked like any normal human being could." He shrugged as he stood standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Had his mask been black and the upper half of his face covered, he wouldn't even be visible in the moonlit room. His black hair was falling over his dark eyes, his whole body clad in black clothing, from his black sneakers, his _sinfully_ skinny jeans, how he could move perfectly during the fight they had was beyond Atsumu; to his black long-sleeved shirt clinging perfectly to each muscle that was enhanced by training. The pale skin of his face, the only sliver of skin showing, was reflecting a bluish hue as the moonlight shines on him.

This was one of the times that Atsumu was reminded who his father was. Apollo, a Greek god known for his affairs with either sex. He was also, to put it simply, a raging bisexual. It didn't help the fact that Kiyoomi was standing there standing in a way where the blue tinged light casts shadows on his face in such a perfect way that accents his features so beautifully.

"Right, so what're ya doin' here anyway? I don't think ya had anythin' to say me?" He asked the other as he looked him in the eye as an obvious challenge. He couldn't help it, there was something about the way they fought that completely enamored him, his every move was calculated, there wasn't a single move that was wasted on an unnecessarily showy offense. Atsumu wanted the other to wield his blade again, he wanted to release the beast hidden behind the cold exterior he has.

"Gods are you hard to work with. I just wanted to ask if you were okay. You shadow traveled with me accidentally without even an ounce of preparation, I'm sure you're shaken up."

Kiyoomi's words made Atsumu lose his composure as he was reminded of the screams and the whispers. Their dry leathery hands against his skin, several caressing his arms, another with its fingers around his leg. He shuddered again and brought his hand to rub his arms once again.

"Yeah, uh, about that. How do you do it so much? Doesn't it scare you?"

"Why would I be scared of them? They were just souls that are trying to find salvation, they just need someone to relieve them of their suffering, they are damned for all eternity, don't you think they at least deserve to call for help?"

Atsumu could remember the voices, a multitudes of "Don't leave!"'s, "Please!"'s and "Help me!"'s fill his head. He wanted to know what happened to them, but he felt like he would regret asking so he went to the only thing that he knew extremely well.

"Are y'all Hades kids this scary?" He asked.

"If you're talking about being damned for life to be punished and shunned for being able to control and rule the dead, then yes. A blessing and a curse really." Kiyoomi shrugged.

"Are they also all this edgy?"

"Look, just answer my question will you? Did the shadow travel affect you significantly or not?"

"I don't care about that, I can handle myself." Atsumu said defensively as he looked away.

"I didn't say that you couldn't." Kiyoomi said instead.

"If yer tryin' to make me feel better then i's not workin'."

"Well then what do you want me to do?" Kiyoomi asked exasperatedly.

"Fight me."

"Here? I really don't want to be in trouble, it's way too much of a hassle."

"No, I meant, train with me." He wanted to play him again, Kiyoomi was a great swordsman, although he rarely brandishes it because he was either too shy or too lazy to fight other people.

"I don't train with people." The other said.

"I know ya don't but 's not like ya see me as a person anyway, with the way ya looked at me."

"I'm sorry about that as well, I didn't mean to have offended you with that, I just hate it when people touch me."

"Any reason fer that?" Atsumu asked.

"I knew Apollo spawn would be nosy." the raven mumbled as the blonde squawked indignantly.

"My mother died by some mysterious incurable immunity disease, and before you ask, it was not an STD and my mother was not a whore. It was actually a miracle that she managed to have me without dying, but I guess the lord of the dead protected her until she was able to raise me. Persephone was also very fond of her, so I guess there's also that." He continued.

Atsumu didn't know what to say. For one, he didn't think that someone, who barely knew him, may he add, went from trying to maim him to telling him his tragic reason for his weird fixation with cleanliness.

"Ya know, when people are tryin' to make friends, they usually don't say depressin' thin's durin' introductions." Atsumu attempted to joke.

Having worked, the son Hades huffed out something that seemed like a laugh, albeit humorlessly, as he looked down before meeting Atsumu's stare again.

"You have no idea what's considered tragic in my life." Kiyoomi mumbled instead.

Atsumu wanted to say that he felt the same, but in all honesty, he can't. For a demigod born of an Olympian, he had an easy life. He had his family growing up, he had Osamu, a human father that stood in place of Apollo while he was frolicking around in Olympus, friends that were always there for him, both as a human and as a demigod. Most importantly, he had his brother that, despite always bullying him, has always been and will always be a constant in his life. From burying their pet fish with him to killing of their first monster together.

He wanted to know who Sakusa Kiyoomi was. He wanted to recognize the darkness that engulfs him not as this cold unmerciful being. He wanted to understand why he was always surrounded by it, in his fighting, his skills, his family, his home. He wanted to know how can someone be so familiar, no _comfortable_ in the darkness even if he _is_ Hades' son.

Behind an amazing swordsman, an aggressive germaphobe and a battle strategist with outstanding wit, he wanted to know what made Sakusa Kiyoomi just Kiyoomi, not as the son of Hades, not as a demigod, but as a genuine friend. He wanted to know what made the other laugh, what made him flustered, what his favorite food was.

However, above all that, despite repeatedly saying that he didn't care about fighting and training, he wanted to know what made him so passionate every time he wields his blade. He wanted to know that despite how much he downplays it, Atsumu can see the hungry look in his eyes whenever he swung his sword at a dummy.

Atsumu was snapped out of his reverie when he hears shouts coming from outside the door.

"If you want to train, I'll be in the forest after lunch." Kiyoomi said as he shadow traveled away.

Despite being a son of Apollo, Atsumu thinks to himself that maybe a little darkness can do him good every once in a while. After all, he'd be more than willing to give a little light in place of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this a multipart story, would anyone even read that? lol
> 
> Please comment what you think. ..V.


End file.
